User blog:Iceguy163/Super Battle Adventure The Movie: A Mysterious Enemy
(Mega City) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jj9vDkttpUk plays) Dark: !! Mega Man: Proto Man! (Proto Man appears) Proto Man: Another robot? Ha! This will be easy. (Proto Man charges the Proto Buster) Dark: That's not gonna be easy. (Dark dashes at Proto Man) Proto Man: Thunder Wool! (Proto Man uses Thunder Wool on Dark) Dark: HUH? (Dark is electrified) Dark: This......is......not.........possible.......... (Dark is almost destroyed) (Hot Dog appears) Dark: A faker! Hot Dog: Well, well, well. Who do we have here? A faker. Dark: YOUR the faker. Hot Dog: I debuted before you. So, let's battle. Dark: I will always accept your challenges. I won't be easy on you. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed9jkuczzRU plays) Hot Dog: Attack me if you can. (Dark smirks) Dark: ICE KICK! (Dark uses Ice Kick on Hot Dog but Hot Dog dodges) Hot Dog: Nice move. Now it's my turn. FLAME WHEEL! (Hot Dog uses Flame Wheel on Dark) Dark: Too easy. (Dark reflects it back) Hot Dog: WHAT?!?!?!?! (Hot Dog is knocked down) Hot Dog: UGH!!!!!! Dark: Heh. (Dark uses Ice Kick, Ice Punch, Ice Spike, Ice Spear, and Ice Breath on Hot Dog) (Hot Dog is severely hurt) (Dark grabs Hot Dog) Dark: ICE Hot Dog: NO! Dark: BLAST! (Dark uses Ice Blast on Hot Dog but Fire reflects it) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcnlWTxPP_4 plays) Hot Dog, Mega Man, and Proto Man: FIRE! Fire: Ha. I am not alone. (Nom Nom, Darien, TPP, and Kanpo1 appear) Dark: !!!!!!! ????: Impressive. This guy is better than I thought. I bet he has more than just 8 friends. Kirby: Ha! Kanpo1: Reporting for duty, sir. Fire: 1010100101, Ghost, and Black Puffle, you go fight Dark. Kirbyfan, you protect Mega Man, Hot Dog, and Proto Man. Me and Kirby will help you if you need backup. Nom Nom, Darien, TPP, and Kanpo1: ROGER THAT! Fire: Kirby, let's go. Mr. L is just causing more trouble. He already blew up the iceberg. Come on. Kirby: Ok, sir. ????: Hmph. This guy cares alot about this place. He has not even used any of his powers. I might as well fight him. (???? dashes at Fire) Fire and Kirby: !!!!!!!!! Fire: Who are you? ????: The name is Bell. (Bell punches Fire 3 times) Fire: GAH! Kirby: Hey, you can't attack him with me aro- (Bell kicks Kirby) Kirby: UGH! Bell: SONIC Bell: BOOM! (Bell uses Sonic Boom on Fire and Kirby) Fire and Kirby: GAH! Fire: Fi........Re.........Ra....Ge....... (Fire uses Fire Rage on Bell) Bell: WHA?!?!?! (Kirby looks in pack) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pz8Kpfb5QXg plays) (Kirby becomes Fire Kirby) Kirby: Ha! (Kirby breathes fire at Bell) Bell: GAH! Bell: Enough, you have impressed me. So much power. I can tell that you are part of the Fire Kingdom. (Bell flies away) Fire: Fire Kingdom? (Back at the PMA HQ) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4VtxWRfPOk plays) TPP: Fire, our mission was accomplished. Proto Man, Mega Man, and Hot Dog were safe. Fire: Good. Nom Nom: We needed backup, but you didn't answer. What happened? Fire: Some girl named Bell distraced me by fighting me. But she flew away after Kirby breathed fire at her. Darien: Why did she retreat? Fire: I don't know. She just said that I impressed her. And she said that I was part of the so called "Fire Kingdom'. ?????: Hey, are you Fire? Fire: Yes, and who are you? ?????: The name's Solar. I came to join you. Fire: Ok. Solar: Let me tell you about the Fire Kingdom. I live there. You were born there. Fire: !!!!!!!!!! Solar: The Fire Kingdom is where all fire wielders are born. It's not the only Elemental Kingdom. The others are Water Kingdom, Earth Kingdom, and Air Kingdom. The Four Elemental Kingdoms are all friends with each other. They fight the Dark Kingdom together. Each day, more and more Dark Elementals are killed by the Four Elemental Kingdoms. But, it seems that we can't kill the Dark Emperor since the Dark Castle has strong walls that will severely hurt whoever touches them. Solar: Only the Light Kingdom can break the walls, and they were sealed away in a giant crystal by the Dark Emperor. Everybody except Solar: !! (Meanwhile at PMA Hunter Base) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLJgscPE93w plays) Mr. L: Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Bell: Who are you? Mr. L: I am Mr. L, and these are my friends. (Mecha Sonic, Xanpo1, X, and Zero are seen) Mecha Sonic, Xanpo1, X, and Zero: Welcome to the Penguin Master Agency Hunters. Bell: Penguin Master Agency Hunters? What is this? A team of Penguin Trainers that try to defeat the other Penguin Trainers without saying "Good game"? Mr. L: No. But, we try to hunt hothead and his friends. Bell: You mean Fire and his friends? Mr. L: Of course. Bell: Well, we can't just fight Fire and his 8 friends. We could also fight 3 other people. Mr. L: Ok. But first, you must take down this person. (Mr. L shows a picture of Amy to Bell) Bell: Roger that, sir. Mr. L: PENGUIN MASTER AGENCY HUNTERS, LET'S GO! Everybody except Mr. L: YEAH! (The PMA Hunters run out to capture Amy) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_nxOyr1GMo plays) Kirby: Solar, tell us about you. Solar: Ok. I am a Fire Ninja and the 2nd most powerful Fire Warriors. The most powerful is the Fire God, Flame. Fire: Wow. TPP: Hey, look! Fire, Solar, and Kirby: !! (The PMA Hunters appear) Fire: Zero! How could you! Zero: I am not Mr. Maverick Hunter anymore. (Bell grabs Amy) Amy: Help! Bell: And I will be taking her. Fire, Hot Dog, Nom Nom, TPP, Darien, Kirby, Kanpo1, Mega Man, and Proto Man: !! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t1pymsfRRY plays) Solar: I got this! Stand back. (Solar uses Fire Shuriken on Bell) (Bell throws Amy at the shuriken) Bell: Take her instead. Solar: NO!!!!!! (Amy is burnt) Amy: GAH! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SBhickEJRQ plays) Bell: Mission Accomplished. Mr. L: Bell, I said CAPTURE her, not sacrifice her to avoid getting hit. Bell: Oh. My bad. Xanpo1: What do we do now? Fight hothead n' friends? Mr. L: That's a great idea. Come on hunters, let's do this! PMA Hunters: YEAH! Solar: If you want to fight them, then fight me. Mr. L: Ok, Solar. I call this game Giver of Pain. Solar: I am stronger than all 6 of you. So, every move you guys will use on me will be a fail. Mr. L: I don't care. Solar: Ok, have it your way. Mr. L: K. HUNTERS, ATTACK! (X turns into X EX) X: Ha! (X EX shoots fireballs at Solar) Solar: Wrong move, bro. I am immune to fire. X: Darn! (Solar reflects the fireball back at X EX) X: My buster. MY BUSTER! IT'S JAMMED! (X EX explodes) (Mecha Sonic turns into his ball form) Mecha Sonic: EAT SPIN DASH! (Mecha Sonic uses Spin Dash on Solar) (Solar grabs Mecha Sonic) Mecha Sonic: Huh? Solar: I have super strength too. Mecha Sonic: HELP! (Solar throws Mecha Sonic at a Ocean) (Mecha Sonic is burnt and electrified at the same time) (Zero dashes at Solar) Zero: RAI (Solar swings his Fire Katana at Zero) Zero: UGH! (Zero faints) (Xanpo1 tries to turn Solar into his minion) Xanpo1: Focus.......focus.....focus....... (Solar uses Fire Shuriken on Xanpo1) Xanpo1: GAH! (Xanpo1 faints) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m18g56pGrDU plays) (Bell dashes at Solar) (Bell tears off Solar's scarf) Solar: MY SCARF! (Bell punches Solar) Solar: No, this cannot be it. I..... won't let it be. (Solar is severely hurt) (Solar throws his Fire Shield at Bell) Bell: Captain America-styled stuff won't work. (Bell reflects it) (Solar is severely hurt) (Solar uses Fire Shuriken on Bell) (Bell grabs it) Bell: Nice move, hothead Jr. (Bell throws the shuriken at Solar) (Solar is severely hurt) Bell: Weak. You think you are stronger than Fire? Your just weaker than Fire himself. Mr. L: Bell, GRAB HIM! Bell: Roger! (Bell grabs Solar) Mr. L: Ha! Now to finish you off. (Mr. L uses L Strike on Solar) (The attack is a fail due to Solar using Substitute) Mr. L: WHAT?!?!?!?! Bell: It seems that Solar loves logs and he brings them with him to battle. Mr. L: No, it can't be. Kirby: I think that move was the move known as Substitute. Fire: Substitute! I seen that move before. My Greninja used it when fighting a Raichu. Kirby: Anyway, let's fight them! Fire, Kanpo1, Hot Dog, Nom Nom, Darien, and TPP: YEAH! Mr. L: Bell, you fight them. I will fight them if you are defeated. Bell: Don't worry. It's gonna be easy. I can easily defeat them with Mega Blast. (Bell uses Mega Blast on everybody except her and Mr. L) (Kirby calls Warp Star and gets the heroes on) Kirby: CHAIN ATTACK! (The heroes all kick Bell) Bell: GGGGRRRR! (Bell uses Disco Inferno on the heroes) (The heroes dodge) Fire: FIRE SWORD! (Fire swings his Fire Sword at Bell) (Bell grabs it) Fire: WHA?!?!?! Bell: Weak. (Bell kicks Fire) Fire: UGH! (Bell uses Finger Laser on Fire) Fire: NO!?!?!?! (Fire faints) TPP: FIRE! (Darien uses Fury Swipes on Bell) Bell: What's this? (Hot Dog uses Flame Wheel on Bell) (Agent Ghost makes Bell use Sonic Boom on herself) (Kanpo1 makes his Black Puffle turn into a fiery Puffle and attack Bell) (Nom Nom kicks Bell 2 times) (Bell is severely hurt) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYen86m3QaI plays) Mr. L: Stand back, Bell. I got this. (Mr. L gets the Dark Gem of Evil) Mr. L: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Mr. L turns into Super Mr. L) (Mr. L uses Super L Strike on all heroes except Fire) (The rest of the heroes faint) Mr. L: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pathetic. (Fire wakes up) Fire: FIRE STORM BARRAGE! (Fire uses Fire Storm Barrage on Mr. L) (Mr. L is severely hurt) Mr. L: YOU! (Mr. L uses Super L Dash on Fire) Fire: UGH! (Mr. L uses Super L Punch on Fire) Fire: GAH! (Mr. L uses Super L Laser on Fire) (Fire is severely hurt) Mr. L: SUPER L (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SBhickEJRQ plays) Mr. L and Fire: Bell! Bell: Fire, forgive me for what I have done. I am now here to help you. Yet, this is my goodbye. Mr. L: Bell, you traitor! Why are you betraying our evil organization? Bell: Fire is a rival to me, not an enemy. I have to sacrifice my life to defeat you, Mr. L. A sacrifice will change the future, and will make the world peaceful again. Fire: No, Bell. It's just gonna make it even worse. It will just make the PMA Hunters rebuild their base and destroy the PMA without you around. Mr. L: I can't believe I am saying this but...... Fire's right. Bell: Trust me, Fire. Fire; Bell, wait. (Bell uses Mega Blast on Mr. L and herself) Mr. L: NU! Bell: Goodbye, Fire. (Mr. L is sent flying) (Bell vanishes) Fire: Bell...... (The other heroes wake up) Nom Nom: Fire! Your alive! Hot Dog: What happened to Bell and Mr. L? Fire: Bell sacrificed her life to defeat Mr. L. Darien: Wow. She's a traitor. (Back at PMA HQ) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4VtxWRfPOk plays) Nom Nom: Whew. That was a hard battle. TPP: I know, right? We wouldn't have won if it wasn't for Bell. (Fire is seen standing on a cliff) Fire: Bell.......thank you. (An image of Bell is seen in the sky) (End of movie) 'Epilogue' ?: MUHAHAHAHAHA! Those heroes think they had a happy ever after? RISE, 0-VISIONS! (Every single 0-Vision series robot appears) (? gets a picture of Fire and rips it) ?: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Category:Blog posts